<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Произнести by Elafira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738258">Произнести</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira'>Elafira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Babies, F/M, Growing Old Together, Hopeful Ending, Old Age, One Shot, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Соулмейт-AU в ДДГ: последние сказанные тебе соулмейтом слова отпечатаны на твоей коже. На бледном запястье Кайло Рена только одно слово: «Бен».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Произнести</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958919">To Say</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_and/pseuds/Celia_and">Celia_and</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иногда она проводит пальцем по трём буквам на его запястье. Иногда целует их. Он знает: так она безмолвно произносит то, чего не скажет вслух. Ведь когда скажет, этот раз может стать последним.</p><p>
  <em>Бен.</em>
</p><p>Вместо этого, игриво улыбаясь, она называет его «Соло». А иногда, желая отблагодарить, – «любимым». Тогда он светится от счастья, и Рей не может отказать себе в удовольствии называть его так чаще.</p><p>Но обычно ей вообще не приходится хоть как-то его называть. Нет никакой необходимости: они всегда на одной волне. Когда нужно, не успеет она окликнуть, как Бен уже рядом. Стоит только чуть потянуть за нить их Связи.</p><p>Это немного пугающе – насколько быстро она привыкла быть любимой.</p><p>И только когда он в ней, она может сорваться. Когда выгибает спину от блаженства и поджимает пальчики на ногах, ей приходится прикусывать язык, чтобы сдержаться. Но уже не в силах ничего с собой поделать, она позволяет имени сорваться с её губ и хватается за Бена: боится, что он снова исчезнет, на этот раз не оставив даже свитера.</p><p>Однажды она может звать его по-новому: так и делает, с благоговением опуская его руку на свой всё ещё плоский живот. <em>Папа</em>. Он расплывается в счастливой улыбке, подхватывает Рей на руки и осыпает лицо и живот поцелуями, пока от смеха у неё не проступают слёзы.</p><p>Хотя она понимает, что ему и без того всё было известно: они одновременно почувствовали искру новой жизни. Но также понимает, что Бен ждал, пока она сама ему расскажет.</p><p>Пришлось немного подождать. Она всё ещё учится быть счастливой.</p><p>Когда ей на грудь опускают новорождённую девочку, кричащую и ещё не обтёртую, Рей хочется назвать его по имени, но она лишь касается запястья Бена и поднимает взгляд. <em>«Только посмотри на неё».</em></p><p>С трепетом, от которого перехватывает дыхание, он делает это вместо неё: <em>«О, Рей. О, Ханна».</em></p><p>Она хочет произнести его имя, когда их дочка делает первые шаги навстречу протянутым рукам Бена. Хочет произнести снова, когда они ловят Ханну, выскользнувшую из своей комнаты, за попыткой достать новорожденного братика из колыбели, чтобы вместе поиграть.</p><p>Хочет произнести, когда Ханна замечает: <em>«Мам, мы уже одного роста!»,</em> а потом хватает печенье и мчится на улицу к друзьям. Рей не говорит, вместо этого сжимает его запястье, а Бен заключает её в понимающие объятия.</p><p>Время не остановить даже им.</p><p>Она хочет произнести его, когда они заглядывают в комнату Ханны: их дочь в день своей свадьбы стоит перед зеркалом в белом кружевном платье, излучая любовь.</p><p>Хочет произнести, когда берёт на руки их первого внука и всех последующих.</p><p>Она хочет произнести его имя, когда походка Бена становится менее бодрой, появляется всё больше седых волос, а сам он сутулится, чего не делал прежде.</p><p>Рей надеется, что у них будет больше времени.</p><p>Она хочет произнести его, когда Бен целует морщинки вокруг её глаз – следы тысяч улыбок, и на руках – дар прожитых лет. Она хочет произнести его сильнее и сильнее, чувствуя себя всё более усталой. Но не может, потому что ещё так много нерастраченной на него любви.</p><p>***</p><p>Ещё рано, не может быть. Однако время пришло.</p><p>Она лежит в их постели под лоскутным одеялом, в окружении своей семьи.</p><p>Он рядом с ней – конечно, как и всегда. Держит её за руку.</p><p>Теперь она понимает, что скоро всё закончится, но ничего страшного.</p><p>Рей поворачивается к нему.</p><p>Он ободряюще ей улыбается.</p><p>– Бен.</p><p>Это словно заснуть.</p><p>***</p><p>Ханна ничего не видит от слёз.</p><p>Когда её муж ахает, она быстро вытирает слёзы и поднимает взгляд.</p><p>Исчезли, оба. На этот раз на месте отца лежит серый свитер – из плотной шерсти, с узорчатыми пуговицами</p><p>Она медленно и бережно поднимает его.</p><p>Конечно. Ханна знает историю своих родителей, должна была догадаться.</p><p>У них было столько любви, что за одну жизнь не растратить.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>